Rhythm
by cherryfeather101
Summary: 50 prompt challenge for Poland and Lithuania. Enjoy!


**Hallo! With major, major writer's block with my other stories, I have decided to do the 50 prompt challenge for one of my favorite pairings(even though, historically and culturally, it doesn't make any sense), LietPol!**

 **-Cherry**

* * *

Blame:

Lithuania may blame Poland for the loss of his capital, but he can never be angry when Poland gives him those big, puppy eyes.

Proof:

Sometimes, Poland wonders why everybody seems to want proof that he is, in fact, a guy.

Assistance:

Poland constantly seems to need Lithuania's help with everything, from painting his house, to switching a light bulb.

Going:

Lithuania can't help but wonder where Poland gets all of his energy.

Birthday(1):

Poland cries on his birthday; he can't help it, he hates the fact that he technically has two.

Scientist(2):

Not many nations know just how good of a scientist Poland is.

Silent:

Whenever Poland is silent, Lithuania worries, for his friend is never ever quiet.

Behalf:

Poland insists it's for his own good, but Lithuania wonders how a new haircut could ever be good.

Rumor(3):

Lithuania never believes the rumors about Poland; he knows the truth, and the rumors are far from it.

Tip:

Despite Lithuania's beliefs, Poland was grateful for the tip about Russia.

Idle:

Poland wonders how Lithuania isn't bored, staying at his house all the time.

Brother:

Secretly, Poland is jealous of Lithuania, because Lithuania has brothers, while Poland has nobody.

Beneath:

Lithuania feels it's beneath him to act as a servant, but he cares more about Poland's wishes than himself.

Redecorate:

Poland redecorates after World War II, not because of his girly desires, but because he doesn't want reminders of the awful war.

Gravitation:

Poland has this air to him, a certain pull that Lithuania can't resist, like gravity.

Kilt:

"Take that off!" Lithuania shrieks, as Poland laughs and shows off his new 'skirt'.

Afterthought(4):

Lithuania wishes that he had helped Poland through World War II, maybe if he had, Poland wouldn't have ended up so scarred.

Unearth:

It takes several conversations for Poland to finally get Lithuania to talk about his scars.

Shield:

In many ways, dresses were his shield, his way of protecting himself from the cruel world.

Blacklist:

Poland is addicted to YouTube, to the point where Lithuania has to block certain videos in order for Poland to not get ideas about certain things.

Misquoted:

Lithuania doesn't know why Poland starts avoiding him; he wonders if he said something wrong.

Copying:

Lithuania tries to explain to Poland that yes, copying is wrong.

Argue:

Poland hated arguing with Lithuania; he always ended up in tears.

Lens:

Lithuania doesn't understand why Poland likes selfies so much.

Bell:

Poland enjoys to ring bells, much to Lithuania's dismay.

Arrest:

Lithuania swears that Poland is just begging to be arrested sometimes...

Havoc:

...Considering how much Poland loves to cause mischief.

Tool:

Sometimes Lithuania feels like a tool, until Poland snuggles into his chest.

Blanket:

Poland still has the blanket that Lithuania gave to him 500 years ago.

Fancy:

Lithuania doesn't understand why Poland has to get all dressed up every time they go out.

Dash:

Poland always admired how fast Lithuania was.

Away:

In the 123 years of separation, Poland always wondered how Lithuania was doing, and prayed that his fate wasn't as bad as his own.

Syndication:

Lithuania loves riding in the car with Poland, it's the only time the blonde will openly sing.

Champagne(5):

Poland won't admit how much he loves French champagne.

Note:

Lithuania has a habit of leaving little notes all over the house for Poland to find.

Physical:

Poland loves to work out: it makes him feel strong,

Dull:

Lithuania couldn't believe how dull Poland's eyes were after World War II.

Frozen:

One of Poland's favorite things to do with Lithuania is curl up with him on the couch and watch Disney movies.

Stumble(6):

Lithuania hates how much Poland stumbled after the war; a constant reminder about the Polish rabbits.

Hunt(7):

Poland makes bigos for Lithuania every time the brunette goes out; it's quite comforting.

Gibberish:

Every time Poland gets excited, he starts speaking Polish so fast, it might as well be gibberish to Lithuania.

Camp(8):

Lithuania stared at the map, and wondered how there could be so many death camps in one country.

Weak:

Sometimes, Poland will sob into Lithuania's chest, hating himself for being so weak.

Bargain:

Lithuania resents the bargain Poland gave him, but he has no choice but to accept it.

Alcohol(9):

Lithuania will never admit it, but Poland could easily out drink Russia, and it scares him.

Wind:

Lithuania loves the winter months, it gives him a chance to share his coat with the chilled Pol.

Temptation(10):

No matter how tempting, Poland never allows himself to kiss Lithuania. It goes against every moral his country believes in.

Eighteen:

The year 1918 was a memorable year; the year that they both became countries once again.

Bottle:

Poland has dozens of empty bottles in his cabinets; reminders of how much he has drank over the years.

Rhythm:

To outsiders, they seem like the odd couple, but Poland and Lithuania have found their rhythm, and they never want to lose it.

* * *

Historical Notes:

Two birthdays:

1 - Before the first three partitions, Poland had July 22 as its independence day. However, it now celebrates November 11 as its independence day, as that was the day that it became a country after World War I.

2 - Copernicus and Marie Curie were born in Poland.

3 - During World War II, the Germans spread rumors and jokes about Poland, which stuck in most countries.

4 - Because of the capital feud, Lithuania refused to help Poland at the beginning of the war, actually helping Russia to kill Pols.

5 - During the 1800's, many people born in what used to be Poland migrated to France.

6 - There was one concentration camp, a women's concentration camp, that took 72 Polish girls, and operated on their legs, in order to test wounds so the doctors could treat German soldiers, if they ever got the wound. The girls went untreated, and many could never walk again after the operation. They were referred to as Rabbits.

7 - Bigos, or Hunter's Stew, is normally made while a hunter is out, well, hunting, and it is quite delicious.

8 - Poland was the only country in the war that Germany implemented the 'death sentence' on, and actually enforced.

9 - In fact, historians aren't sure which country invented vodka, Russia, or Poland. Right now, evidence is leaning towards Poland.

10 - Poland is the second most Catholic country in Europe(only after the Vatican), and has a very low population of gays.


End file.
